Sarah vs the Rope a Dope
by mxpw
Summary: Sequel to Chuck vs. The Crane. What happens after Sarah kisses Chuck? Smut happens. Oh, and we find out whether or not Chuck was really as oblivious as he seemed. Definitely deserving of its rating. Told from Chuck's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Well, since so many people wanted to see what happened after Sarah kissed Chuck in _Chuck vs. The Crane_, I decided to write this story. It's my first ever attempt at smut, at least smut that people will read. Haha. Is this smut good? Hell, probably not. Certainly not like somebody like **Mikki** might write. But...this is, as Course Jester coined in the first story, hard-edged fluff. And it's only going to get harder. Ba dum bum

Thanks have to go to **Wepdiggy** for encouraging me and telling me that this was okay to post, even if I lacked the confidence to agree with him. Hope you all enjoy and please go easy on me if you feel compelled to leave a review.

* * *

You know how, when you were six years old and it was Christmas morning and you were rushing down the stairs all excited and hopped up on _Oh my God it's Christmas _and Santa and presents and Red Ryder BB-guns and cookies and Star Wars action figures?

That's what kissing Sarah Walker was like.

Only not really because it was actually about a 100 times better.

He wrenched his mouth free from Sarah's for only half a second to take in a strangled gasp of air because that was all Sarah allowed him to have. Even before his head was on the upswing, the hand clasped in his hair was already pressing him back down to her swollen and well-kissed lips.

So he was starting to clue into the fact that she was a bit eager.

Not that he couldn't relate.

He'd been pretty much dreaming about something like this since the first second he laid eyes on Sarah Walker.

What? He was still human. You try going five years without sex and then run into a woman like Sarah and not have impure thoughts. It's impossible.

It's not like that was all he thought about. He was in love with her after all; had been almost as long as he'd been having licentious thoughts.

He had thought they might finally move their relationship to another level during that morning in that shitty motel in Barstow. But that had ended up being a disaster.

He had learned his lesson then. He would never again pass up an opportunity to touch a ready and willing Sarah Walker, especially when she was as rearing to go as she had been in Barstow. Apparently, he was getting a second chance. He would not make the same mistake twice.

He had no idea what this little make-out session on the training mat of Castle's gym would lead to—dear God he hoped it led to sex—but even if it went nowhere more than what it already was, he could easily chalk this up to being one of the best days of his life.

Of course, he was pretty sure that any day where he got to kiss Sarah Walker was the best day of his life. Even a cover kiss was reason for silent celebration.

The rest of the stuff that Sarah was now doing was nice too.

Oh God was it ever.

He let out a quick moan as she bit down on his bottom lip before soothing the area with her tongue. He opened his mouth wider and met her tongue with his. Her mouth tasted faintly of lemon and lime, probably from the frozen yogurt she had ate before starting his training.

She pushed him away suddenly and he could barely breathe or think, his head completely swimming with the rush of their kiss. He was about to ask what was wrong, all while lamenting that Sarah had apparently just realized what she was doing, when her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and frantically pulled upwards.

One clear, overriding thought pierced the fog around his brain: _Help her, you moron!_

Let it not be said that Chuck didn't listen to himself. Also, his innerself apparently sounded like John Casey. That was really fucking disturbing. He needed to get that fixed immediately.

He lifted his arms over his head and soon his shirt was off and tossed…somewhere. Sarah's hands instantly moved to his stomach, where her fingers traced his flexing and trembling abs muscles. He sucked in a breath as her wandering fingers explored. Then they moved to his hips and pulled him forward, pressing their pelvises together in delicious friction and holding him firmly against her.

He was so focused on the feeling of warmth shooting up his spine and the tingling, heated skin of his stomach and arms that he wasn't at all prepared for what she did next.

All of a sudden he was rolling like a barrel down one of Donkey Kong's platforms, and Sarah was sitting astride his hips, a triumphant smirk on her face. She was breathing deeply, her hair tousled, her face delightfully flushed, and constantly licking her lips. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And then she started to gently and rhythmically grind against him.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he gasped. Sarah, for her part, let out a series of quiet moans.

Then she started to talk.

It was soooo not the time for talking. Seriously. Why was she talking!? He hoped she didn't expect much of a response from him while she continued to writhe against him like that.

"Tell me the truth," she said in between pants. "You've been playing me since the beginning, haven't you?"

Er…

He stared up at Sarah with wide eyes, his own breathing erratic. Obviously the correct answer was _Whatever you want me to say, Sarah, I'll say it as long as you keep doing that thing with your hips_, but he wasn't sure Sarah would go for that.

"Umm…" he said experimentally, just testing the waters, seeing how she might react if he said yes. "Maybe."

"Chuck," she said in that warning tone of hers that always chilled his blood and warmed it at the same time. Was it weird that it kind of turned him on? Yeah, it was probably weird. But then watching Sarah eat cereal kind of turned him on too. Really, now that he actually took the time to think about it, pretty much everything she did got his blood pounding and coursing through his veins.

He had learned long ago that she had that affect on men. Unless you were John Casey; maybe if Sarah was holding a gun? Yeah, that would probably do the trick.

And why the fuck did he keep thinking about Casey?

It was probably because he was so used to Casey's overbearing presence hanging over every little thing he did with Sarah that he couldn't help the fear that Casey might suddenly pop out from one of the cabinets in the gym like a growling, stalking, jack-in-the-box. He shook his head to make those disturbing thoughts go away and focused on something far more pleasant, like Sarah's smiling face.

He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed gently. He stilled her movements so he could finally catch his breath and actually form a semi-coherent thought. "Yes and no," he said.

"What does that mean?"

Chuck sighed and gave Sarah a hesitant smile. "Well, no in that I really did need the training but yes in the sense that once I saw you do a move, I was able to pick it up pretty easily." He then removed one hand from her hips to tap against his head. He quickly replaced it back where it belonged.

God her skin was so soft.

"You bastard!" she said with a laugh. "I wanted to kill you."

He let out a guilty laugh in return and shrugged his shoulders bashfully. "Sorry," he said and avoided her eyes, blushing slightly. "I wanted to show you that I could be a real spy."

She looked down at him and her face softened, her hand cupping his cheek. "By tricking me into thinking you didn't know what you were doing?"

He winced and locked his eyes on her lips. "Yes."

"So everything this afternoon, the bungling, the bad punches, the making me touch you," she blushed cutely and hurried on, "all of that was on purpose?"

"Most of it."

"And what about the shirt?"

There she was again, going on about his damn shirt. He honestly didn't get the big deal. "What about it?"

"That wasn't on purpose too?" she asked in clear disbelief.

"No! I was hot, sheesh, I didn't think it'd be such a big deal," he said.

She stared at him for several seconds and then shook her head, grinning. "Sometimes, Chuck, I honestly have no idea what to do with you."

Chuck grinned up at her wide and brushed a hand across her lower back, making her breath hitch. "I'm a big fan of what you're doing now."

"Oh you are, huh?" she asked with a raised brow. She rocked her hips and grinned smugly at his sharp intake of breath. "Like that?"

"Yes," he squeaked.

"I think you'll like this even better."

Sarah grinned—she had been smiling a _lot_ since they started…whatever it was they were doing—down at him and before he even realized what was happening, she had grabbed the bottom of her sports bra and pulled it up and off her body.

He stopped breathing. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. He couldn't speak. Couldn't move. He was pretty sure all higher brain functions had been utterly obliterated as soon as her breasts came into view.

They were just so…he didn't know what to say. It was like staring at Venus frolicking in a spring stream. Except Venus had nothing on Sarah Walker.

He had no idea how long he stared or how long he was rubbing small circles with his thumbs along the sides of her stomach. But it must have been quite a while because Sarah reached down and slid a hand into his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling sharply. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

He looked up at Sarah and saw a wide, sardonic grin on her face. Her striking blue eyes were dancing with amusement and she said with a pleased smirk, "Hey, I have eyes, you know."

"You do?" Chuck breathed out, in a complete daze.

"Yes," Sarah said with a slight giggle. Then she snorted and he somehow managed to tear his eyes away and focus on her face. She was shaking her head, a wry grin on her face. "Oddly enough, I find this reaction comforting. I thought," she stopped and shook her head again, "I thought you didn't find me –"

He cut her off by leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss between her breasts, right where he thought her heart was. Her skin tasted salty and sweet, probably a remnant of whatever body wash she used and he had the not-so sudden urge to run his tongue all along her stomach, tasting her, savoring her, showing her how much he loved her. That was his Sarah, salty and sweet, sugar and spice, night and day. Always unpredictable and contradictory, yet always perfect.

She sucked in a quiet breath of air at his kiss and whatever she was saying died on her lips, her mouth half-open in surprise.

"You're right," he said and smiled up at her and then leaned back, his eyes focused firmly on her always startling expressive face. "You have beautiful eyes."

God, even he knew that he could be such a sap sometimes. Corny and sappy, Jill had once accused him of being. It was true. He couldn't help it, it was just how he was. Of course, Sarah had always seemed to appreciate that part of him before and now seemed no exception.

"Chuck," she said quietly. Her usually bright blue eyes darkened and became hooded. She leaned down close to him until her face was only inches away. "Chuck, I…" she stopped and swallowed. Her next words came out low and husky, "I have something to tell you. I…" she stopped again and shut her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath and he wanted to scream _What do you have to tell me?_ at the top of his lungs, but he bit down on the inside of his cheek to shut himself up.

Oh God, she was going to say it. He could feel his excitement build, he couldn't help it. Even though he knew he shouldn't, even though he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, it was just not in his nature not to.

But after several seconds of her just lying there, her breasts a pleasant weight on his chest, her breathing warming his cheek, her eyes still closed, he started to worry. He ran a gentle hand up and down her back, the pads of his fingers ghosting down her spine, and he watched her shiver and shut her eyes even tighter. He needed her calm, safe, protected if he expected her to say those words.

"It's okay," Chuck whispered and kissed her forehead.

His heart was jack hammering in his chest and his thoughts were a swinging pendulum: She was going to say it. No. She was going to say it. No. She was going to say it. No.

It was all he could manage to think of.

Sarah sighed in what sounded like resignation and he knew then that she wasn't going to say it. Of course not. He forced himself not to be bitter. But then she surprised him with her next words.

She opened her eyes and said so seriously, so earnestly, so…truthfully, he had no choice but to believe her, "I honestly don't think I could live without you, Chuck."

Well…it wasn't what he had been hoping for, but it was damn close.

He gave her the patented Bartowski grin—guaranteed to make girls swoon around the globe—something he knew always made her smile and that was the last of the talking for quite some time.

She kissed him then, slow and gentle at first, but gradually growing in intensity. He could feel her emotions in that kiss, the love she couldn't say but clearly felt. He could feel her neediness, her hope, her fear, her desire. He did his best to match every emotion with one of his own.

Her tongue flicked against his lips and he opened his mouth to admit it entrance. He slid his tongue alongside hers and she moaned into his mouth. He continued moving his left hand up and down her back but his right hand tangled in her hair and he pressed her closer to his body. He felt her hardened nipples dig into his chest and that unleashed a groan from deep inside his throat.

He had no idea how long they just kissed, but it was long enough to make him lose all track of time. All he could sense, all he cared about, was Sarah.

Then she broke away from his mouth, her lips red, and began kissing along his jaw. She would kiss, then nibble slightly, and then soothe the skin with her tongue. She continued along his jaw, to his neck, and then finally his ear. Warm breath cascaded across his ear and he shivered.

"I want you to know two things," she whispered huskily into his ear. "I'm proud of you for fooling me so completely." She bit his ear lobe and then sucked it into her mouth. "But you are so going to pay."

Oh…god…her voice, it was like a pure shot of adrenaline straight into his groin. "Oh, Sarah," he croaked out and watched as she pulled back to lock eyes with him. "Promise?"

She gave him the wickedest grin he had ever seen before in his life and it was enough to almost make him come right then and there. "Oh yeah," she said, still grinning, her hands moving to the waistband of his track pants.

Then she started moving down his body, taking his pants with her.

* * *

I wonder what would happen if I just left it here? Would anybody care?

I guess it's a good thing this is a two-shot. The first part was not so smut heavy, but the second part? Uh...yeah, big on the smut. And mirrors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I guess all I can say is wow! The response to the first chapter of this story was amazing. I honestly never expected that much, especially since this was the first time I'd ever attempted anything like this. I can only hope that now, with this chapter, a true smut chapter, you guys will still like this story so much. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me. I had a really hard time writing this chapter but I did it and I was kind of proud of myself, even if I am a tad embarrassed over the whole thing. Heh. Anyway, while I may never be a **Mikki**, at least I think I've got my own niche. Who knows, I may even write another Charah smut fic some day down the road.

Thank yous gotta go to **Wepdiggy** and **DD** for their help and encouragement. Wep for being...well, Wep. If you know him, you know what I mean. And DD because she beta'ed this for me and was just all around awesome. She told me it was good and that meant a lot.

**Warning**: I know it says M up above, but I want to make it clear: This is _smut_. It's basically PWP (the plot was in the first chapter). So take that into consideration when you read. Now enjoy!

* * *

It was amazing sometimes what kind of random information he would flash on while simply living his life. Intersect 2.0 was nothing like its previous incarnation.

Playing the guitar? Suddenly he's Jimmy Paige or Stevie Ray Vaughn. Walking down the street and jumping out of the way of a typical L.A. motorist? Well, he could give Baryshnikov or Gregory Hines a run for their money as he tap danced down the boulevard.

Sometimes, he didn't even have to be doing anything for him to turn into the Six Million Dollar Man or Ralph Hinkley. He just needed to _think_. And considering the fact that thinking was one of the few things he was good at, he flashed often.

Like now, for instance.

Her name escaped his lips like a strangled prayer and he sucked in a sharp breath as her very warm hand wrapped around his length for the first time.

That was when baseball popped into his head. It hadn't even been intentional, it had just simply…happened. He didn't even like sports so he honestly had no idea why he'd even started thinking that way. But then he had always been fond of the classics—and oh God, her hand was slowly moving up and down and he couldn't breathe or do anything but buck up into her fist—and frankly, at this point in time, it had never been more necessary to let his thoughts wander.

_Abner Doubleday was thought to have created the game of baseball in the year 1839. This is, in fact, a myth._

Of course, he was no normal man. He couldn't just _think_ of baseball to distract himself from ending quite possibly the greatest moment of his life in such an explosively abrupt fashion.

_It is disputed whether or not there even is a single "inventor" of the game of baseball, however Alexander Cartwright is often credited with codifying the earliest rules of the game in the mid 19__th__ Century._

It wasn't his fault. Sarah's warm breath was blowing across him, making his cock twitch involuntarily.

_The so-called Knickerbocker Rules created in 1845 are considered the basis for the modern game._

Sarah's tongue slowly ran up and down the length of his cock, leaving light kisses wherever her tongue had just been. When her tongue swirled around the tip, he stopped thinking altogether for several seconds. It took all his self-control and will power just to jumpstart his brain again.

Now that his cock was a little more lubricated, her hand went back to moving up and down, always twisting just slightly on the downswing.

His mind's eye was just scanning random baseball facts now. Even those were hard to concentrate on for more than a second. He tried to speak, to tell Sarah how much he loved what she was doing, but no words would come.

He really shouldn't be thinking about anything coming or going at the moment.

He murmured, "A double is when a player, after successfully striking the ball fair, safely reaches second base without being called out."

He hadn't thought he'd spoken loud enough to be overheard but Sarah stopped what she was doing to look at him in obvious confusion, causing him to silently lament the loss of her oral attention. Then she smirked at him and said, "Actually, I think this is considered a stand-up triple." He gaped at her slightly and she lowered her mouth back to him.

Sarah was not making it easy for him to stay in control as her lips were now slowly moving down his length, the warm wetness of her mouth feeling about as close to heaven as he would probably ever experience. She would occasionally moan and the vibrations would make him shiver.

_According to the official MLB rulebook, the Infield Fly Rule is in effect when there are less than two outs and a force play can be made at third base or home plate. If a fair fly ball is hit…_

"Oh God, Sarah," Chuck groaned when she began to suck forcefully. As her mouth moved up and down, he couldn't stop himself from running a shaking hand through her hair. His stomach trembled and his thighs tensed and he could feel himself losing all semblance of control.

This was not going to happen. It just wasn't. Not like this.

Think of something! Anything!

_Boolean data types._

No, you idiot, something _interesting_!

Chuck began to list every Star Wars character he could think of. In alphabetical order. He somehow only managed to come up with Anakin Skywalker and Zelda.

Wait. Zelda wasn't even a character in Star Wars!

He groaned as Sarah did something vaguely illegal with her tongue. She was making him forget every important piece of information he'd ever learned.

He floundered around his mind like a beached whale, searching for anything he might be able to hold onto, something he could use to stop the warm, gut tightening, tsunami-like overwhelming effect cascading throughout his body. He was almost there.

Pop culture flew by in his head at ludicrous speed.

_Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day!_

That was it. The horrifying image that his head created was enough to forestall any urges he might have. He muttered his new refrain under his breath, "Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day."

Sarah stopped her ministrations, replacing her mouth with her hand. She licked her lips—which was nearly enough to make him lose it right there when he remembered what she had just been doing with those lips only seconds ago—and questioned, "What did you say?"

"I said…I said stop," he moaned out. "Please, just stop."

Her hand slowed down until it wasn't moving. She frowned and she looked so confused while doing it that he instantly felt guilty. "Don't you like what I'm doing?"

"Oh Sarah…" he sat up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her forward until she was straddling his stomach. He pulled her face down and kissed her for several seconds. "Of course I do. How could you think I didn't?"

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She blushed slightly and kissed him again, sliding back along his stomach until the curves of her ass were pressed against his cock. She rubbed herself against it and let out a nearly inaudible gasp.

"Then why'd you ask me to stop?"

"I want this to be about you—us—not just me. I want to touch you, to feel you." He stared into her eyes. "I want to be inside of you when I feel you come," he whispered into her ear and kissed the skin right behind it.

She moaned at his words and her breathing sped up slightly and he moved both his hands to grasp her shoulders firmly. With a quick turn of his hips, he rolled over and pressed her down into the mat. She gasped loudly at the sudden move and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He grinned slightly and leaned down to nip along her jaw playfully.

"Don't look so surprised," he said with a chuckle. "I _was_ paying attention today." He kissed slowly down her throat, sucking very gently, biting down on her shoulder which elicited a quiet whimper from her lips. He would remember that spot for later. She wrapped her legs around his lower thighs and pulled forward, grinding herself into his groin. They both moaned after that.

"Chuck," she said with a heavy whisper, "please touch me." Chuck trailed his fingers down her sides, making her shiver, before moving his palms up her stomach to gently cup her breasts. "_Please_." She was actually pleading now.

Hearing the desperate neediness in her voice was even more erotic than when she had whispered into his ear what she had planned for him.

He lightly brushed her hard nipples with the pads of his thumbs and her breath hitched. She shut her eyes and let out a long sigh when he started to gently suck on first her right nipple before switching to her left. She was arching her back and pressing more of her breast into his mouth, one hand firmly entrenched in his hair holding him in place.

He didn't know what she was worried about. He sure as hell wasn't going anywhere. He'd dreamed of touching Sarah like this for so long…

He took a nipple between his teeth, biting down and then rubbing his tongue roughly against it. She let out keening whimpers as he repeated the same process on her other nipple.

"Chuck, _more_," she demanded.

He interpreted her more to mean he should suck a little more roughly, bite a little harder, and press her body against his a little more urgently.

He was wrong.

She tightened her hold on him with her legs, grabbed his head to pull it away from her breasts, then wrapped her arms around him. With an effortless sequence of moves, she had rolled them back over until she was again on top.

"I said _more_, Chuck." Whatever playful side that had belonged to Sarah was completely gone now, replaced with a passionate, insistent hunger. Her eyes were a dark blue and they made it clear what she wanted. "I haven't had sex in two years, Chuck. Two years," she ground out. Frustration was written clearly across her face. "I'm not in the mood to be teased right now. I _need_ you inside me." Sarah stood up then and without any further comment shucked her workout pants, kicking them away. She had on a rather plain pair of pale gray cotton panties, but on her, Chuck considered them the sexiest piece of clothing ever. "Foreplay can come during Round 2."

"Round 2," he squeaked out, his eyes wide. Wow, so he had more of this in his future?

For perhaps the first time in his life, he thanked God, Fate, or whatever for letting him meet Bryce Larkin and setting off the cascade of events that led to this moment.

She was promising him there would be more! More sex. _With her_.

So he was kinda like the luckiest man alive.

He was so happy and relieved and amazed and excited he almost didn't react when Sarah's panties joined her workout pants.

"Oh…wow," was pretty much all he could come up with. She was standing above him now, completely and gloriously naked, her chest and face flushed a diffuse pink, his attention to her breasts obvious, and he felt a brief rush of possessiveness overcome him and couldn't help but be pleased that he had marked her as his. She was already wet and quite clearly ready. "You are so beautiful, Sarah. So beautiful," he repeated in awe.

Sarah smiled widely and then bit her bottom lip as she lowered herself back to him. She settled on his upper thighs, her weight comforting, her skin seemingly scaldingly hot. Before he quite realized what he was doing, he reached out and gently slid the tip of his index finger along her outer folds. The moan she let out emboldened him further. He was curious and amazed at the reaction his exploring finger had elicited. He had no idea he could make her sound like that and it sent a searing rush of heat straight into his groin, making him even harder. He slowly pushed his finger inside of her. "Oh…fuck," Sarah whispered.

He continued to lazily move his single finger, staring at her in awe. He was amazed at the transformation that came over her. Her eyes were nothing more than slits, her thighs squeezed his thighs rhythmically, as if she was trying to shut her own legs to ease the tension between them but his body was in the way. She bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, which she licked away with her tongue, and the only sounds she made were quiet moans.

He wasn't sure how long he just lay there, moving his finger, but it wasn't long before Sarah got impatient again. "Chuck," she growled and none too gently wrapped her hand around his cock. She pumped twice before jerking her hips forward and rubbing his length along herself. Both sucked in a breath and she leaned forward until she was resting her left elbow on his chest, her right hand still moving him against her as her hips rocked.

"Sarah, I don't –" he started to say but didn't get far as Sarah tightened her grip on his cock and doing anything more than breathing quickly became impossible.

"Shut up. I don't care," she snapped. "I told you after Barstow that I took care of things. We don't need one."

Well…okay.

Clearly he had misjudged just how impatient Sarah really was. He wasn't even going to mention a condom, he was just going to warn her that if she kept doing what she was doing, she was going to end up very disappointed.

He could understand her need. He felt it too. The desire to bury himself inside of her as deep as he could was a compulsion that he had fought until this point. No longer.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up and off his legs, holding her right above his pelvis. She quickly got the message and with her guidance, he slowly began to lower her body. He wanted to take things slow and gentle, he wanted to savor the experience of being inside of Sarah for the first time. Once again however, Sarah had other ideas.

She moved down hard and unexpectedly fast, and he slipped all the way inside with one movement. He watched Sarah's eyes roll back into her head right before he shut his own tightly and clenched his toes. His thighs strained at the effort of staying still; he couldn't start moving yet, he needed to recover first or else this really would be over.

Not like it wasn't hard enough keeping his cool with the way she was clenching rhythmically all around him, so incredibly warm and wet and just perfect.

She felt so tight, so wonderful surrounding him. He had to breathe through his nose calmly, too busy grinding his teeth together to actually breathe through his mouth.

"Sarah," he managed to grit out. "I don't think I'm going to last much longer." He couldn't help but be disappointed. But she had promised there would be more to come.

Oh God, not that word again.

Eyes still shut, mouth open, Sarah slowly began to move. "That's okay," she panted, "neither am I."

Sarah didn't stay slow for much longer however and soon set a faster pace: his hips thrust up to meet hers as she came down, each stroke another step closer to oblivion.

"Sarah…"

"I know, Chuck."

He was literally seconds away.

With a franticness that he could not remember ever feeling before, he moved one hand from off her hip and found her clit. One swift, insistent brush of his thumb was all it took and Sarah came with a shuddering, drawn out moan, collapsing almost immediately onto his chest.

He was genuinely amazed he managed to last as long as he had, and with her squeezing all around him, he lost control. He thrust up into her one last time and groaned loudly into her hair.

For the next minute or so, neither of them moved or said a word. They simply did their best to catch their breath. He slowly pulled out of her and pressed her closer to his body.

"Wow," Sarah said with a wide smile on her face.

God, she had the most beautiful smile. He cupped her face and then pushed some hair out of the way. He didn't want anything obscuring his view of her. "You're beautiful."

"Chuck," Sarah started in a teasing tone, "I think we're way past the flattery stage of this whole process."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small grin. "It's not really flattery when I'm simply speaking the truth." He kissed her on the forehead then and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

Sarah sighed then and snuggled in closer to him, her head resting just below his chin. "Chuck, trust me," she said and kissed his chest, "you've already got the rest of the night in the bag."

Chuck grinned and loosened his hold on her enough to trail his fingers down her side, making her shiver and giggle slightly. "Rest of the night? How about right now? You did say I could start the foreplay later." He laughed when he heard her suck in a breath as his fingers ghosted over the curve of her ass before dipping down lower.

"Chuck," Sarah groaned and started wriggling on top of him, pressing back against his hand.

"This time," Chuck whispered, "it will be all about you."

Sarah whimpered at that, his fingers moving faster, pressing harder, matching the movements of her hips.

As he felt the woman he loved thrust back against the two fingers moving inside of her, he knew that this was going to be a long night. He wasn't sure if something like this would ever happen again and he intended to make the most of it while he could.

He had made a promise once, to live this chance to the fullest if he ever got it. He intended to do just that.

* * *

The End. Until next time, folks. You've all been grand.


End file.
